LIVE WITH ME SERIES 4
by kyumin203101
Summary: Lanjutan dari Kehidupan Kelurga Cho, Ttriple Ssung dan New Baby born KYUMIN FAMILY IS OUT


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Sungmin

Cho Sunghyun

Cho Sungkyu

Cho Sunghae

KYUMIN FANFICTION-GENDRESWITCH-KYUMIN-FAMILY-TRIPLETS

Chapter 3

Gida hae dho jhowa Lets GOO~~~

-000-

Jepret...

Jepret...

"Ya Kyuhyun shi tolong arahkan badanmu lebih dekat dengan Sungmin shi" Arahan dari seorang photografer. Pagi ini masion cho sedang ramai oleh beberapa kru photo dan juga para seniman klasik berbakat. Ketika kandungan Sungmin memasuki awal 8 bulan dirinya meminta kepada Kyuhyun agar melakukan photo keluarga dan photo sesinya yang sedang hamil. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam salah satu kamar tamu yang sudah dihias sedemikian indah. Warna putih bercampur biru dari cerahnya langit dan bias sinar matahari yang masuk dari kaca jendela transparan yang ada di kamar itu. Sungmin sedang menggunakan long dress berwarna soft pink yang bagian atasnya hanya bisa menutupi dadanya saja sedangkan bagian dari perut besarnya terlihat jelas. Dibelakangnya ada Kyuhyun dengan kemeja putih sedang merangkul bahu sungmin dan menempelkan mukanya disisi kanan pipi Sungmin sedangkan di bawah ada Sunghyun, Sungkyu dan Sunghae yang juga menggunakan kemeja putih sedang mengelilingi perut Sungmin dengan tangan yang ada di atas perut Sungmin. Di dalam foto ini terlihat jika Sungmin adalah wanita paling cantik yang sangat beruntung dikelilingi lelaki hebat dan tampan.

Selanjutnya mereka sedang duduk di lantai dengan karpet merah yang di sekelilingnya ditaburkan kelopak mawar putih. Baju sungmin juga sudah berganti dengan dress ketat berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan bentuk dari perut buncitnya dengan mahkota ranting kayu yang bersemat kelopak-kelopak dari berbagai macam bunga, di depan perutnya Kyuhyun sedang berselonjor dengan kemeja berwana coklat sedang mencium perut sungmin dan tangan sungmin yang sedang membelai kepala kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Lalu mereka berganti gaya dengan kyuhyun yang tetap berselonjor di paha sungmin tetapi menghadapkan kepala nya keatas sambil tersenyum dan sungmin sedang dipeluk dari atas oleh Triple Sung yang posisinya berdiri mengelilingi sungmin yang juga sedang tertawa lepas akibat dari tingkah Sunghae.

Sesi terakhir diambil dilokasi outdoor kali ini mereka sedang ada dihalaman belakang mansion cho. Tikar piknik, keranjang makanan dan juga beberapa botol minuman dan juga kue diatur disudut tikar agar bisa mendapatkan feel yang baik. Lebih casual dress yang Sungmin kenakan bermotif floral dengan topi vedora berwarna coklat sedang duduk melihat Kyuhyun dan triple Sung yang sedang bermain bola dengan menggunakan celana selutu berwarna navy blue dan kaos polos berwana putih. Sungmin terlihat senyum dan tertawa sambil mengelus perutnya.

Malam hari mereka semua sedang berkumpul di karpet beludru yang ada di ruang keluarga melihat hasil dari foto mereka tadi. Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum karena melihat photo dirinya dan lelaki-lelaki tampan yang dimillikinya.

"Lihat Kyu foto ini sangat bagus. Jhowa Jang shi memang sangat hebat dan juga lihat lukisan karya Min ah shi ini luar biasa indah" Ujar Sungmin

"Ne sayang kau benar, untung saja aku menyutujui keinginan mu mekakukan ini kalau sempat aku menolak pasti aku akan sangat menyesal" Balas Kyuhyun lagi

"Dad nanti ketika adik bayi lahir kita foto lagi ne" Pinta Sunghae

"Pasti jagoan, kalau adik kalian sudah lahir kita akan berfoto lagi dan juga mengajak cho dan lee bojie dan monie" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Sungkyu ah.. lihatlah kenapa mukamu sulit sekali tersenyum? Tanya Sunghyun

"Macam mukamu tidak saja Hyung. Sudah aku bilang aku malas melakukannya bolak balik ganti baju dipaksa tersenyum" Kata Sungkyu

"Mom chagi liat aku tampan sekali kan disini. Chagi lihat oppa sangat tampan diseluruh foto ini karena oppa mau tersenyum tidak dengan oppa mu yang lain" Celetuk Sunghae

"Anak Mommy semuanya tampan tidak ada yang jelek karena Mommy dan Daddy tampan dan cantik" Balas Sungmin

"Dengar itu magnae yang akan pensiun, semua anak mom dan dad itu tampan yang berarti aku dan Sunghyun hyung juga tampan bukan hanya kau saja" Jawab Sungkyu dengan smirknya

"Sudah malam jangan bertengkar, daddy pusing mendengarnya sudah kalian segera masuk kedalam kamar ini sudah malam. Lekas tidur dan jangan lupa gosok gigi" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Ooh com'on dad i know what must i do. Jadi jangan bertingkat seakan kami masih anak balita" Celetuk Sungkyu

"Daddy terlihat seperti jung saem yang sangat berisik berceloteh ini itu" timpal Sunghyun

"Ya ampun selalu aku salah dimata mereka, kalau ada maunya saja baik. tabahkan hatiku tuhan" Dumel Kyuhyun

"Hei jagon mom tidak boleh begitu apa yang dikatakan dad itu benar, dad hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian saja. Cha sana lekas masuk kekamar dan tidur arrachi?" Ujar Sungmin dengan lembut

"Yes mom. Dad mom goodnight" ujar mereka serempak sambil berlalu menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamar

"Ayo masuk kedalam kamar, kau juga butuh istirahat bahkan hari ini kau tidak tidur siang" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Nanti saja Kyu, aku masih ingin disini" Minta Sungmin

"Yasudah sebentar saja aku tidak mau kau kelelahan. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam larutan kasih sayang. Kyuhyun sedang memainkan rambut Sungmin sambil mengguburkan mukanya di helainya rambut sungmin yang tengah bersandar pada dadanya.

"Kyu kali ini aku mau mencoba waterbirth saat melahirkan baby, boleh ya Kyu?" Tawar Sungmin

"Kau yakin selama ini kau hanya pernah melahirkan satu kali dan itu normal diruang persalinan. Apa kau siap dengan kondisi yang baru?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku yakin dan lagian kan aku kau jadi aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kemarin aku melihat di TV dan aku merasa sangat ingin mencobanya. Sepertinya sangat rileks dan memiliki moment yang lebih dari melahirkan di ruang persalinan" Jawab Sungmin lagi

"Yasudah nanti kita konsultasi dengan Dokter Shim untuk prosedurnya. Kalau dia setuju kita lakukan kalau dia bilang tidak jangan pernah membantah. Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya walau kau bujuk dengan apapun" Kata Kyuhyun

"Ne, aku sangat tidak sabar ingin melihatnya lahir. Kira-kira prince atau princess ya?" Tanya Sungmin

"100% princess" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Yakin sekali, kalau nanti bukan bagaimana" Tantang Sungmin

"Kita coba lagi sampai kau melahirkan Princess" Jjawab Kyuhyun Enteng

"ANDWE! Ini kehamilan ku yang terakhir. Bukan aku tidak mau mengandung, aku sangat berterima kasih tuhan masih bersedia menjadikan aku ibu tetapi walau aku hanya akan melahirkan sebanyak dua kali tetapi lihat anakku sudah akan ada 4 dan itu sudah cukup"Ujar Sungmin

"Kalau iya jadi 4 kalau jadi 6? Atau 5?" Canda Kyuhyun

"OMO.. satu saja cukup jangan twins atau triple lagi" Melas Sungmin

"Kita lihat saja nanti sayang apapun yang terjadi wajib disyukuri" Bijak Kyuhyun

"Ne Kyu kau Benar. I love you my husband" Ujar Sungmin sambil membelai perutnya

"I love you too my wife" balas Kyuhyun sambil memanggut bibir Sungmin dengan lembut

Siapa yang menyangka akhirnya hari hari yang ditunggu tiba. Di dalam kamar mandi KYUMIN sudah ramai oleh tim medis yang sudah berpengalaman menangani WaterBirth. Di dalam bath up sudah diisi air yang bersuhu sedang yang tidak terlalu banyak. Triple Sung menunggu di ruang keluarga bersama halmonie dan Halabojie mereka yang kebetulan sudah tiba di korea seminggu lalu. Malam tadi Sungmin sudah merasakan kontraksi dan memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan melahirkan, Kyuhyun langsung menelepon Dokter Shim agar ke mansionnya tetapi baby mereka memiliki cara yang lain sampai pukul 9 baru lah bukaan jalan lahir Sungmin sempurna.

Sekarang Sungmin yang hanya menggenakan bra ibu hamil sedang duduk bersandar di dalam Bath up menarik napas perlahan-lahan. Kyuhyun ada di belakang Sungmin, memegang bahunya sambil membisikkan kalimat lembut penuh semangat

"Oke nyonya cho saatnya sudah tiba, hari ini aku akan membantu sat nyawa lagi keluar untuk merasakan indahnya dunia. Tarik nafas perlahan dan mengejan ketika hitungan ketiga ne?" Kata Dokter Shim

"Ne dok" Jawab Sungmin

"Ayo sayang kau pasti bisa, aku ada disini" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin

" Satu"

"Dua... Tiga... dorong nyonya cho" Perintah Dokter Shim

"AAHHHHH HUHUH NGEEEHHHHH"

"Kepalanya sudah keluar sedikit aku sudah melihat bahkan memegangnya. Dorong sekali lagi maka dia akan keluar" Ujar Dokter Shim

"HUHUHU AHHHH HUHU NGHHHHAAAAHHH" Teriak Sungmin. Dan akhirnya baby mereka keluar dan lagsung ditangkap oleh Dokter Shim sebelum bayinya menelan banyak air yang ada di bath up

"OOOEEKK OEEKK" Terdengar tangisan yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Kyumin

"Thank you for everything Honey" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup seluruh muka Sungmin

"Ur Welcome terima kasih membuatku bisa merasakan hal indah ini" Jawab Sungmin

"Tuan Cho ini bayi anda perempuan cantik dan sangat sehat dan gempal" Ujar seorang perawat yang membawa princess cantik itu kepada Kyumin

"Lihat sayang dia sangat canti mirip dengan mu. Welcome home sweetheart daddy love you so much" Ujar Kyuhyun pada bayi mungil itu dan mengecup dahi dan bibir mugilnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun meletakkan nya di atas badan Sungmin. Bayi perempuan itu lantas langsung bergerak mencari puting Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan menangis bahagia melihat putri kecilnya

"Hai sayang, selamat datang ini mommy" Ujar Sungmin sambil membelai kepala Putri kecilnya

"Cha tuan Cho bisa keluar kami akan membawa nyonya cho ke tempat tidur untuk proses selanjutnya serta membersihkan si montok ini" Ujar Perawat lagi menghampiri Kyumin dan mengambil anak mereka.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ruang keluarga dimana ibu, ayah serta anaknya sedang menunggu. Ketika melihat Kyuhyun di unjung tangga Heechul langsung bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Kyu eomma tadi mendenngar suara tangisannya"Tanya Heechul

"Baik eomma, anak ku perempuan sangat canti dan juga sehat badannya sangat gempal" Jawab Kyuhyun Girang

"BOYS adik kalian perempuan" Kyuhyun pada triple Sung

"Yeay adik kita perempuan, yeaayy" Teriak mereka sambil berpelukan dan melompat-lompat berkeliling dan ntah sadar atau tidak mereka melupakan fakta bahwa dulunya mereka sangat tidak ingin seorang adik tambahan.

Ketika sedang berbincang dengan keluarganya Kyuhyun didatangi oleh dokter Shim dan tim medis lainnya yang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Selamat sekali lagi Tuang Cho atas kelahir putri kalian" Ujar Dokter Shim

"Sama-sama Dokter terima kasih juga atas bantuannya selama ini" Balas Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengantar rombongan tim medis itu keluar rumha. Setelanya mereka semua naik ke atas menuju kamar Kyumin. Di dalam kamar Sungmin sedang duduk menyandar dan menyusi putrinya

"Selamat ne sayang akhirnya kau punya sekutu" Heboh Heechul

"Heenim ah kenapa berkata begitu" Ujar Leeteuk

"Iya akhirnya Sungmin punya teman untuk melawan para lelaki evil itu" Kikik Heechul

"Jadi siapa namaya Kyu" Tanya Kangin yang dianguki Hangeng

"Seperti biasa karena kau selalu mendapat suprise ketika anakku lahir kali ini aku akan memberinya namanya Sungra, Cho Sungra eotte?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Indah sangat bagus Kyu eomma suka"Ujar Leeteuk

"Kau suka sayang" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Apapun itu aku pasti akan suka asal darimu Kyu"Balas Sungmin

"Hello Sungra baby mommy" kecup Sungmin diseluruh muka putrinya yang diikuti Kyuhyun dan triple Sung oppa

"ANNYEONG SUNGRA BABY, INI OPPADEUL NE. OPPADEUL SAYANG SUNGRA" teriak mereka bertiga serempak setelah selesai mencium muka adiknya yang membuat semua di dalam kamar itu tertawa.

END


End file.
